


Gotcha!

by Miko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers a new and MUCH more entertaining way to fill his prankster's gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink-meme prompt, and the last of the three stories I wrote while on vacation. I think this is the first HS story I've done that didn't involve any trolls, it was kind of weird.

"Oh man, look at this," John exclaimed, pulling his old trick glasses out of his trunk. He put them on and turned to Dave, who was lying face down at the foot of the bed. "Aren't these awesome?"

Glancing up from the game he was playing on his DS, Dave raised an eyebrow. "Careful, Egbert. With that much swag on, you're gonna have me swooning all over the place like the proverbial damsel in distress. There'll be so much swooning going on, it'll be like the World Fainting Championship decided to make this its new home."

"Guess I'd better start selling the advertising rights, then," John laughed. "Seriously, though, this is the disguise I used to sneak past Dad to get the SBURB disc and my present after he grounded me."

The second eyebrow rose to join the first, such a pale blond John could only see them because Dave's skin was paler still. "And it worked? My estimation of your dad's intelligence just dropped like a hundred points."

"Well, no," John admitted, pulling the disguise off and regarding it fondly. "But that's a really important memory! I can't get rid of these."

He dropped them into the 'take' box. Dave sighed.

"May I remind you yet again that the dorm room will be less than _half_ the size of this bedroom, and you need to leave at least a small corner for me to live in?" Dave drawled. "I don't have nearly as much shit to bring as you, but I do have _some_."

"Bluh, I guess you're right." John pulled the disguise out again, patted it once, and then dropped it in the box marked 'storage'. "Man I wish Dad wasn't moving to a smaller house, then I could just leave everything. I'm really thankful you could come up and help me."

"Oh yeah, it's been such an imposition to get free plane tickets, free room and board for a week, and nothing to do but keep you from drowning us both in junk. It's a god damned sweatshop is what it is, child labour and outright slavery." Dave smirked at him. "I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me in blowjobs."

John's ears went hot, but most of the warmth that flooded his body ended up considerably lower down. It was exactly the same kind of stupid comment Dave had always made to tease him, but it had such a different impact on John now that he knew the other boy _meant_ it.

He smiled shyly back at his boyfriend, still trying to get used to the word and the idea. "I'm sure I can find some way to pay you back. Uh, about that, though. I haven't actually told my Dad yet. Not that I'm ashamed or having second thoughts or anything," he hastened to add, seeing the corner of Dave's mouth tighten fractionally. "It's just, you know, he's kind of old fashioned. I'm afraid if he knows we're dating, he won't let me room with you, and that'll ruin _everything_."

Dave snorted. "Egbert, I took you to your senior prom. I'm pretty sure your dad is aware of that, what with the limousine and the giant bouquet and me showing up at your door in a penguin suit and everything."

"But he thinks that was just for the irony, and a really good practical joke on the school," John explained. That was exactly what the date _had_ started as, in fact. It was just that seeing Dave in a tuxedo at eighteen had been a _very different experience_ from seeing him in the one he'd alchemized at thirteen. Suddenly John had discovered some pressing reasons why the 'ew no homo' worldview he'd had back then might have been a little too black and white.

They'd ended the night with gloriously messy hand-jobs in the back of a pick-up truck in the parking lot. It hadn't even been their pick-up - Dave had insisted for ironic reasons that if they were going to have sex after prom, it had to be in a truck bed. John really hadn't cared at that point as long as Dave's hand got down his pants SOON.

It had been the most unbelievable, mind-blowing experience of John's entire life. And, frustratingly, Dave had been on a plane back to Texas the very next day, and they hadn't seen each other in person since.

Cybersex had turned out to be more fun than John had anticipated, but not nearly as satisfying.

As much as he'd wanted to tear Dave's clothes off the moment he'd picked the other boy up at the airport today, the thought of _not_ getting to share a room for the next four years of college had put a damper on John's enthusiasm.

Dave seemed to agree, because he sighed heavily. "All right, you know the dude better than I do, though I think you're underestimating your dad's shockingly not inconsiderable coolness factor. We'll keep it on the down low. Shit."

"Less than a week until we've got a whole room all to ourselves and nobody to care what we do," John soothed him. "In the meantime, well... as long as we're quiet, it's not like we can't do _anything_."

Dave shook his head. "Now I know why you were always so damned quiet on the webcam, but Egbert? If you're capable of not making noise when I've got my hands on you, as far as I'm concerned I'm not doing my job right."

Really, John had no idea how there could be enough blood left anywhere else in his body to form the blush he could feel on his face. Hastily he turned back to sorting through the trunk, looking for something to get his mind off how much he wanted Dave to be 'doing his job right' at that very moment.

"Haha, I remember these," he said, pulling his handcuffs out. They were metal, not plastic, and they looked like the real thing unless you spotted the release trigger. He'd been so thrilled by them when his dad had first given them to him. "I had some good times with these."

"I bet," Dave drawled. There was a funny note in his voice, and... had that been a hitch in his breath? John looked up, but as always Dave's poker face was inscrutable behind his shades. "You just keep surprising me. I would have expected you to be the purest of vanilla. Maybe I won't have to corrupt you as much as I expected."

"Vanilla?" John wrinkled his nose, not sure what flavours had to do with anything. "You're the pale one, shouldn't that be you?"

"Oh, John, John," Dave clucked his tongue and sounded grave. "How can you still be so painfully naive after like ten years of knowing me? And after getting up to all kinds of kinky shit at such a tender age, I mean, what, you were playing with those at all of twelve? Eleven? Man, I didn't watch my first bondage porn until I was like, fourteen at least, and I live with the King of Kink."

Finally understanding just what the other boy was getting at, John choked. "Wha... no! I didn't mean it like that. They're toys!"

"Hey, if you like to play Cops and Robbers, I'm totally up for that," Dave deadpanned. "Did you buy the uniform hat and g-string too, or are we gonna have to improvise?"

"Toys," John repeated, waving the cuffs at him frantically. "For magic tricks, you know, escape artist stuff."

"That's certainly a good excuse for them. I bet your dad even believed it."

"Dad is the one who bought them for me," John protested, practically sputtering.

"Hella kinky," Dave said, raising an eyebrow again. "And you think the old man would be upset at you porking sausage. I still think you're not giving him nearly enough credit."

At a complete loss for any other response, John lunged forward and reached around the rails of his footboard, snapping the cuffs around Dave's wrists. Caught by surprise, Dave was just a split second too late to jerk back. He dropped his DS as the chain caught against the rail and pulled him to a halt.

"See? Toys," John said, sticking his tongue out.

Dave had gone curiously still. "Hey now, you're supposed to talk safewords and boundaries and shit _before_ you get your kink on. Rude, man, that's just up and rude."

"Why, what's yours?" John asked, curious if Dave actually had a prepared response.

"Smuppet," Dave answered flatly, and John laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to pick a word that _wasn't_ likely to get mentioned randomly in the middle of things?"

Dave grimaced. "Yeah, well, since I'm not planning on getting kinky with Bro any time soon, it better _not_ be a topic that comes up in the middle of sex. Just so you know. Am I supposed to be starting a new fashion trend here, or what?"

"I don't know, they do look pretty good on you," John said, tapping his lips with one finger in mock-thought. Actually, he wasn't even lying. John had never thought much about that sort of thing beyond kidding around with Dave, but... well, there _was_ something appealing about the sight of Dave tied to his bed, theoretically at John's mercy.

Coughing to cover his sudden confusion, John shook his head. This was _Dave_ he was thinking about. The other boy might seem laid-back and apathetic to some people, but they just didn't know that it was Dave's way of manipulating everything around him. When push came to shove, Dave would bust out a massive can of whoop-ass and pwn everything in sight, and he'd do it without breaking a sweat. If there was anybody _less_ likely to let someone boss them around, John couldn't think who it would be.

Well, maybe Karkat. But they'd been the two Knights of the groups for a reason, John figured. Definitely not a passive class.

"John?" his dad called from below.

"Whoops, be right back," John said, and darted out the door, ignoring Dave's muffled exclamation of protest. John went far enough down the steps to be able to see his dad in the living room, hat on and coat over one arm. "Yeah Dad?"

"I'm going out, son," his dad said. "I'm afraid I've let our pantry get shockingly bare, especially with a guest in the house. You boys will be able to entertain yourselves for a few hours, I trust?"

John felt his heart leap. His dad had taken some vacation in order to spend 'quality time' with John before he left for school. He'd expected that would mean the older man wouldn't be out of the house long enough for him and Dave to do anything. But his dad was always pretty precise about how long he was planning to be out for. ‘A few hours’ ought to be at least long enough to get the worst of it out of their systems.

Trying to hide his sudden excitement, he nodded. "Yeah sure, we're just packing my stuff, and then we'll probably watch a movie or something," he said. "No house-trashing parties, I promise."

His dad chuckled and put his jacket on, heading for the door. John didn't even wait to see it close before he was bounding back up the stairs, grinning like a fool. They'd need to wait a few minutes, just in case his dad forgot something and came back, but otherwise they were free and clear. "Hey Dave did you hear that..."

He stopped in the doorway as Dave cursed and went still again. The other boy was still cuffed to the footboard, and it looked like he'd been squirming to try to free himself until John came in. The comforter was kind of rumpled beneath him, and Dave was breathing a little hard.

Was it possible Dave was oblivious to the fact that John had meant they really were _toys_? If he hadn't noticed the release lever, which was admittedly sort of tucked away near where the chain met the cuffs... John's grin widened as his prankster's gambit kicked in. Oh, there were _so many_ possibilities here.

"Wow, hey, are you enjoying those cuffs that much?" he asked, in the most innocent tone he could manage. Leaning against the door, John lifted one knee to brace a foot behind him and help hide the tent in his pants. "I expected you to be out of them by now, with your leet ninja skillz or whatever."

"Please, these are so pedestrian they're not worth my time," Dave scoffed. "I didn't even notice they were still there. Figured if they spiced up your pathetically vanilla existence that much, I could deign to let you enjoy them a little longer."

"That's so sweet of you!" John chirped. "I guess you won't mind if I just add to the look a little, then?" He pushed away from the doorway and pounced on the bed, making sure to land heavily across Dave's back and flatten him. Dave gave a little grunt, probably as the wind got knocked out of him, but the cuffs kept him from turning it into one of their usual wrestling matches.

In moments John was situated in a position of power, kneeling with his legs on either side of Dave's torso and his ass planted firmly on the other boy's back, keeping him pinned. Reaching forward, John grabbed a handful of Dave's pale hair and started carefully braiding the strands together. Dave's hair wasn't _long_ , exactly, but there was enough length that it would do the zillion-tiny-braids thing if John was patient.

"Christ, Egbert, what does your dad bake into those cakes he feeds you, bricks?" Dave grumbled, trying to buck up under him.

John rode it out, not even dropping a strand, humming under his breath in amusement. Dave felt warm and solid between his thighs, and it made him remember the _last_ time he'd had his legs wrapped around the other boy. This time he didn't try to banish the memory, knowing he'd be comparing it to reality soon enough. First, though, he _could not_ pass up an opportunity this prime to tease Dave.

"You sure you're not enjoying those cuffs a little _too_ much?" he asked, grinning ear to ear. "Watching bondage porn at fourteen, man, that's pretty hardcore. And it sure _looks_ like you were humping the bed before I came in."

He'd meant it to be a joke, but the breathy little moan that escaped Dave went straight to John's cock, and suddenly it didn't seem quite so funny. Fingers pausing, John glanced back to reassess the mussed blanket and wow, yeah, it did kinda look like that was what Dave had been doing. In fact, his hips were making these little hitching motions right now, like he was barely restraining himself from continuing.

Forgetting all about the braids, John slid his fingers slowly through the strands of pale hair, digging into the scalp. Dave made another of those helpless noises, kind of strangled like it was escaping him through gritted teeth.

"In fact," John said softly, testing the edges of the water, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were waiting in breathless anticipation for me to give you an order or something."

He fully expected a snappy one-liner, a patented Strider comeback that would put the entire thing in perspective and John firmly in his place. Then they would both laugh it off and it would probably become part of their permanent teasing repertoire.

Instead Dave gave a little shudder and said absolutely nothing.

The silence was so unbelievably uncharacteristic it took John a moment to convince himself it was real. Licking his lips, he slid off Dave's back to kneel beside him on the bed instead. "Turn over," he said, trying to make it firm, but his voice was shaking a little.

"Dude, if you don't want your dad to know we're bumping uglies you need to undo these cuffs right the fuck _now_ ," Dave finally spoke, the desperate roughness in his voice making John shiver.

"He's gone out," John replied, toes curling beneath him. "That's what he wanted to tell me."

There was a long, expectant pause. "Fuck," Dave cursed under his breath, but obediently squirmed around until he was lying face up, arms crossed at the wrists above his head. His jeans were straining so hard against his erection John was honestly surprised the zipper hadn't popped. The sight made John lick his lips again, in anticipation this time instead of nervousness, and Dave groaned.

Now it was John's turn to be breathless as he reached out slowly, making it clear where his hands were going, waiting for Dave to call him off. Even at prom Dave hadn't let John remove his shades, but now he was just lying there, quivering, without so much as a huff of protest.

When John lifted the shades Dave flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Without looking away John fumbled above him until he found the edge of the window shade, and pulled it down. The day was bright enough that he hadn't had any lights on, so with the shade down the room fell into a sort of twilight gloom. "Open," John commanded.

Slowly Dave squinted one eye open, then sighed and opened them both completely when he realized the room was dark enough. His albino red eyes were still startling even in the dim light. John had seen them before, but never quite like this. Certainly never by Dave's willing choice.

"Beautiful," John couldn't help but say, and grinned again at the way Dave's cheeks flushed and the skin around his eyes tightened. It was such a slight reaction that the oversized shades would have hidden it, but without them Dave's face was amazingly expressive. It was like he'd spent all his time practicing to control the muscles that were normally visible, but hadn't bothered to learn to disguise the reactions that would have been covered.

At a bit of a loss for what to do next, John reached out to touch that blush with the tips of his fingers. Dave turned his head, lightning-fast, and caught John's index finger in his teeth instead. He bit down just hard enough to hold on, his tongue flicking lazily against the pad in a way that made John shudder.

Not completely passive, then. John was okay with that. He found it just made the question of how far he _could_ push Dave even more enticing.

"Lift up," he ordered, and Dave braced his feet on the bed and arched his back to get his hips off the mattress, still without letting go of John's finger. One-handed, John fought with Dave's button and zipper. He got them undone, but in the end he had to pull his other hand free to get the tight jeans off his boyfriend.

He took the opportunity to shed his own clothes, then knelt beside Dave again. The alabaster paleness of his skin was almost shining in the dim light, drawing John's eyes. Only Dave's cock was darker, flushed with blood and lying hard and heavy against his stomach, already oozing precome. Too bad there was no way John could get the t-shirt off without removing at least one cuff. Oh, well. Things to consider for next time.

That thought made John realize he was already planning for there to _be_ a next time. Well, Dave's reaction certainly suggested he wouldn't object to the idea. With his heart beating so hard it felt like he could taste it, John slid his palm along the length of Dave's cock from the root to the tip. It jumped and twitched beneath his hand, and Dave's hips stuttered up again.

"Keep your hips touching the bed from now on," John ordered, and Dave groaned but complied. It was obviously an effort, and as John palmed his dick again Dave clearly couldn't _quite_ manage total stillness; the muscles in his stomach strained with the effort, but his hips kept making these tiny little motions. John decided it was close enough, since the sight of it was fucking hot as hell.

The chain of the cuffs jerked and rattled against the footboard as Dave yanked on his arms, but John had put the cuffs on tight enough not to give him any chance of escape. Panting for air, Dave tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "Fuck, Egbert, are you just gonna tease me all damned day? How long do we have?"

"That's for me to know," John singsonged, grinning down at him. "Guess you'll just have to convince me to stop teasing before he gets back." Having said that, of course, teasing Dave suddenly became his absolute top priority in life. He closed his hand around the other boy's cock, swirling his thumb over the tip, then drew back until just his fingertips were trailing up and down the length of it.

Dave was actually shivering with the effort it took not to move, and the tendons in his neck stood out in sharp relief. John felt compelled to lean over and put his mouth on them, tasting the salt of sweat and the sweet tang of Dave's skin. If there was a scent to arousal John was smelling it now, a heavy musk that made his cock twitch, too.

"God, I've been wanting to do this for months, I've been _dying_ to get my hands on you, ever since that night," John breathed out, closing his hand around Dave's cock again and pumping slowly. "Watching you on the webcam just made it worse, not better."

"Shit, you're telling me," Dave muttered, straining his arms against the cuffs again. "Damn it, John, I want to touch _you_!"

"Mmm, in a minute," John said. The thought of Dave touching him was good, but right now he was all about touching Dave. The feel of him, hot and heavy against John's hand, the velvet of the delicate skin sliding over the rigid length of it... fuck, it was amazing. He dropped his other hand, trailing his fingers along the fine blond hairs of the treasure trail on Dave's stomach, admiring the taut abs there before going further to card through the crisp curls. And lower still, to cup and gently tug at his balls, enjoying the hiss of pleasure Dave made in response.

Dave's cock was twitching harder in his hand, and John could feel the other boy's balls drawing up tight. The sound of his breathing was ragged and harsh, and John felt his muscles tense.

Which was when John drew back, hands to himself, inches between him and Dave.

With a shout Dave started to buck up, then visibly restrained himself, hands twisting at the cuffs and feet scrabbling over the bed like he could find some friction that way. John watched, pleased at the reaction, and at the way Dave still hadn't disobeyed the command to keep his hips down. It was surprisingly heady, knowing he had that kind of power over the other boy.

"Fuck, John," Dave growled as he subsided, his whole body trembling. "What the hell was that for?"

"Fun," John admitted, grinning as Dave cursed him. Inspired, he added, "You're not allowed to come until I say so."

"Son of a _bitch_ ," Dave breathed out. John might have felt a little bad, except for the way Dave's cock actually jumped at the command.

"You'll just have to convince me to let you," John said, and squirmed around until he was straddling Dave again, facing the other way.

He didn't need to say anything more. Dave's mouth was on him before John could even start to make the demand, wet and hot and eager. John moaned and Dave swallowed him halfway to the hilt in one go, despite the awkward angle the other boy was at.

Propping himself up on his forearms, John let his head drop so he could watch the way Dave's lips strained around the width of his cock, turning red with the friction as Dave bobbed awkwardly along his length. "Fuck that feels amazing," John moaned, already trembling from the force of the sensation.

Dave hummed his agreement, or maybe just did it because he knew it would make John cry out at the feeling. They hadn't done this the last time, though they'd certainly talked about it enough online since then.

Remembering the sadly neglected cock right in front of him, John lifted his head and returned the favour, wrapping his mouth around the tip and tonguing the slit. Dave cried out and his hips started making those little jerking motions again, but he didn't thrust up into John's mouth. He tasted every bit as good as he'd smelled, like a stronger version of the flavour at his throat, more concentrated. The salty liquid that oozed from the tip didn't taste as bad as John had expected it to, either.

He tried to take a little more, and nearly choked as his gag reflex kicked in. How the hell was Dave doing it? Had he _practiced_? John pulled back reluctantly and fisted the base instead, pumping in time with the way he swirled his tongue around the head. Dave didn't seem to mind John's inability to swallow him, judging by the way he was moaning wildly around John's cock.

John was doing a little moaning himself, rocking his hips into each bob of Dave's mouth, though he tried hard not to thrust too hard and choke the other boy. As good as Dave's hand had felt around him after prom, this felt about a million times better. And certainly _way_ better than John's own hand.

At about the same time Dave started making urgent little noises in the back of his throat, John reached his limit. With a sharp cry he rocked down hard one last time, and spilled himself into Dave's mouth. He felt Dave swallow around him, all that wet heat rippling against his sensitive cock, and John thought he might have just discovered a little piece of heaven.

It was the rattle of chains that brought him back to his senses, as Dave strained against the cuffs and gasped for air. The noises he was making had gone from urgent to desperate, and John swore he could feel the other boy's dick pulsing in his mouth.

Laughing softly, John pulled away and rolled over to lie on the bed next to Dave. His boyfriend shouted a protest and rocked his hips up, coming within a scant half inch of leaving the bed entirely but not quite breaking John's rule. " _John_! You son of a bitch, you retarded asshole, don't you dare," Dave exclaimed, thrashing his head.

"Say please," John instructed him.

"I... I..." Dave nearly choked on it, and for a moment John wondered if he'd found Dave's limit, if his pride wouldn't let him say it. In the end, though, he muttered, " _Please_."

Okay, wow, _that_ was a heady feeling. John revelled in it, ignoring the glare Dave directed at him. He let himself luxuriate in the afterglow of his orgasm for a moment longer, then when the worst of Dave's trembling had subsided, he swung around to sit cross-legged beside his boyfriend.

Taking Dave's cock carefully in hand, John pumped him slowly and deliberately. He imagined Dave had to be pretty sensitive at this point, and he didn't want to push the line into pain.

Not that Dave seemed to be complaining. "Yesss," he hissed, clearly struggling again to keep his hips down. "Fuck yes, more. John, more. _Faster_ you flaming prick!"

"Sounds like you're losing your cool," John couldn't resist taunting him. He refused to speed up, relishing the frustration written all over Dave's face. Even _with_ his shades, Dave wouldn't have been able to hide what he was feeling right now.

"Fuck you, by definition everything a Strider does is cool," Dave shot back, but the way he was gasping between every other word somewhat ruined his credibility.

"Just don't forget to warn me when you're getting close," John said cheerfully. "Wouldn't want to push you over the edge by accident."

"Egbert, I will _end_ you," Dave promised heatedly, and if John hadn't known better he'd have thought the anger was real. "I swear to god if you pull back this time I will cut your balls off and shove them up your ass, just to make sure you can never come again in your life. I will make every threat Vantas ever uttered seem like sweet nothings whispered in your ear."

"That doesn't sound very much like begging," John pointed out, unperturbed. Dave swore at him again, and he just laughed and finally sped his pace a little.

It didn't take long before Dave's entire body was trembling with the effort of holding back. He was already drenched in sweat. John watched him carefully, in case Dave didn't give him warning, but in the end the other boy obeyed. "I can't... I can't," Dave choked out. "Egbert, I'm going to come."

"Mmmm," John murmured, and slowed his strokes again - but didn't stop. Dave gave a strangled moan and shuddered all over.

"I'm... I'm going to... Egbert, I can't," Dave babbled. "You have to, oh god, you have to either stop or give me permission. John!"

"No permission yet," John said, continuing to pump him with a strong, steady motion.

"Shit," Dave breathed out. "Fuck, what are you trying to do to me, don't... you asshole what are you... I can't... _Please!_ "

"Getting warmer," John taunted him, grinning. He'd never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever see Dave Strider so broken and frantic, begging like he would die if he didn't get what only John could give him. All traces of cool were long gone, and he was a hot, writhing mess in John's hands.

"Oh god, please, fuck please I can't hold on, John please I'm begging you, look this is me going down on my metaphorical knees and begging, _crawling_ John please I'm prostrate on my god damned face here, _please_..."

Finally John relented, when he was certain Dave couldn't hold out another second. "Come for me," he said, and Dave _screamed_ as he came hard all over John's hand and his own stomach.

It was the most beautiful sound John had ever heard in his life. He wished he'd had some way to record it, so he could remix it and listen to it over and over again. He'd never need new fantasy fodder again; just the sound of that desperate cry would be enough to have him hard and ready in an instant.

Well, he'd just have to make a point of setting up recording equipment the next time he did this, he decided. Because there was very definitely going to be a next time.

It didn't seem like Dave was going to be capable of speech - or rational thought - again anytime soon, so John curled up next to him on the bed. When he realized a moment later that Dave was shivering, he popped up long enough to grab one of the quilts his nana had made his dad and his dad had passed on to him, and draped it over both of them. With his head pillowed on Dave's chest, John could feel every tremor and shaky breath.

"I feel like I suddenly have a greater appreciation of that ridiculous hate-love thing Vantas was always on about," Dave said at last, his voice a hoarse rasp. "Because I seriously hated you there for a minute, but god damn do I love you."

John glowed with pleasure. Dave rarely said it outright like that. He danced around the subject, couching it in tangled euphemisms and obtuse rap lyrics, and John _knew_ what he meant, but it still felt good to hear the words. "I love you too," he murmured, snuggling closer.

There was just one tiny thing that was nagging at him, and he hated to potentially spoil the mood, but if he didn't ask now he might lose his courage and he knew it would eat at him. "So, uh, seems like you enjoyed that pretty thoroughly." Dave made a sound somewhere between a moan and a strangled laugh, and John smiled. "Does that mean... the stuff we've done before... in the truck and online, the things we talked about... did you not really enjoy that stuff, then? Do you need this?"

It wasn't that John hadn't thoroughly enjoyed himself just now, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do it this way _every_ time. He'd liked the way Dave had been all over him in the truck bed, hands everywhere and very definitely taking the lead. Usually Dave had control of their internet chat sessions, too, if only because John still started out too embarrassed to just jump in head first. Or dick first, as the case may be.

Snorting, Dave shifted so he could curl around John a little. "Every time I think I've finally got you settled and accepting about the whole sex issue, you come up with something else that makes you sound like a naive twelve year old. You really enjoyed the blowjob I gave you just now, right?" John nodded. "Probably even more than the handjob in the truck, I'd wager. Does that mean you only want blowjobs from now on, and I should never give you a handjob again?"

Suddenly John felt stupid, and pretty much exactly like the naive twelve year old Dave had just called him. "Yeah, okay, I get it," he laughed.

Stretching, he rubbed himself up against Dave's body, then grimaced as he realized he'd just rubbed sticky semen all over himself. "Ugh, I'm going to take a shower," he said, sliding out from under the cover and padding towards the door. A quick glance at the clock said they still had some time, and he added impishly, "You're welcome to join me."

"Forgetting something, aren't you?" Dave said, and rattled the cuffs meaningfully.

"Oh? Were you not able to find the release?" John asked, his voice and face as innocent as he could make them. "It's tucked up next to where the chain connects."

There was a long moment of disbelieving silence, as Dave stared at him. Then the other boy twisted so his hands could reach the opposite cuffs, and sure enough a second later two soft clicks announced his freedom. Dave sat up, the cuffs dangling from between his thumb and forefinger, glaring first at them and then at John.

Unable to completely restrain his laughter, John chuckled. "I _did_ tell you they were toys," he pointed out. "Like, three times! It's not _my_ fault you were so sure they were kinky that you didn't bother to check."

"Oh, you are so dead," Dave declared, red eyes glinting. He tossed the cuffs over his shoulder - and, John noticed, they landed quite squarely in the middle of the 'take' box.

Somehow, he didn't think that was an accident.

Now grinning from ear to ear, John turned and bolted for the bathroom, hearing Dave's pounding feet right behind him. His prankster's gambit was full to bursting, and he was sure Dave was planning to pay him back in the most delicious way possible.

They were going to have the _best_ college years _ever_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gotcha! [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578795) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
